


You, Dear

by balsamicvinaigrette



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, How Do I Tag, Seungseok is real, Seungyoun not so choward, X1 reunion, my first time writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23744974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balsamicvinaigrette/pseuds/balsamicvinaigrette
Summary: After all the stops and starts, will Seungseok find the right words?
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	You, Dear

**Author's Note:**

> I am missing Seungseok everyday and I pray that one of them will post a selca of their recent bonding.  
> Please forgive my grammar errors or lame story I promise if given the chance I'd do much better:) Hope you'll like this^.^

It's been a tiring yet fulfilling day for Wooseok. Yes, his days have been like this lately,after that 'little rest' since that dword happened. He's still thankful that after such unfortunate event, the love of the whole fandom is still every evident. He may not be so active in communicating with them,(he admits it~oh well some agency stuff) yet he does his best in whatever project he's in, as a sign of gratitude to all the fans. His manager dropped him off in his own cozy place, and told him he is granted a 3 days off. He acknowledges it, though not that excited since he has nowhere to go anyway. He thrown his body at the sofa and lets go a deep sigh. It's 11pm already, he suddenly felt his phone vibrate. And smiled right away when he saw someone's name on the screen, it's from Seungwoo Hyung. He unlocked the phone and read the message, "Wooseok-ah, how have you been? I saw you are quite busy these days, but are you available tomorrow night? Let's gather for a dinner and small drinks, 11 of us" . His heart jumped a little, feeling excited and nervous all of a sudden, he is happy to be invited,he's sure about that but the thought of 11 of them gathering. After more or less 100 days? And not to mention, he'll be seeing Cho Seung Youn. Oh that idiot, he recalls seeing a video clip of Seungyoun saying they met recently, ate together, talked a lot and played the same game. "So he broke his promise not telling anybody that we meet regularly", good thing Seungyoun didn't mention 'regularly'. 

Seungyoun and Wooseok have been good friends since PDX days and he can say that their relationship improved a lot, like a whole lot. Though what the fans are seeing are just a percentage of their daily lives, he can admit that they are much closer behind the cameras. It's both their decision to act natural and not too touchy when on stage or during official promotions since both of them are in the hyungline and they have to look after their younger brothers after all. So it's better for them to separate and lead the kids. He smirks a little remembering how they read some posts saying Seungseok is divorced during Seungwoo Hyung's fanmeeting when they seated separately. They are aware that the fans love the 96z of X1 and it happened to be a Seungseok 'ship',so they are cool about it. He snapped from that mini throwback in his mind and replied to Seungwoo. "I am okay Hyung, count me in". He then proceeded to take a shower as he can't wait to be reunited with this beloved bed.

After a refreshing shower he instantly went to his bed and held his phone,battling with himself if he's gonna text Seungyoun or not. They do exchange messages from time to time but never this late, he's aware that Seungyoun is a night owl so he should be really awake by now.

"Hey, are you coming?"

"Wooseokie! Yes, I guess?"

"Okay, see you when I see you."

"Alright Seokie, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

He locks his phone, this idiot really. Seems like everything in Cho Seung Youn really comes with ease. They both came to a point that they don't need any introduction anymore or elaboration about the topic they're talking about. They understand each other,less is more. 

Wooseok arrived at the venue early because he has no schedule that day and his manager insisted to drop him off even the place is just a 15 minute drive away from his condo. 

Seungwoo,Yohan,Eunsang, Dongpyo, Minhee,Hyeongjun are there already and so loud when they saw him. Especially the kids, Junhoo who came from the washroom insisted to sit beside him. They exchanged hugs, and quick catching up to their recent activities, of course bullying and bickerings never left. He's glad that their leader decided to book a restaurant which has a private room and an exit directly to the parking lot. They can freely talk and laugh out loud without minding of being a disturbance to other guests. Not long enough, Dohyon and Hangyul arrived and again welcomed by loud voices and claps and whistles, them shouting H&D H&D Unfamiliar which was answered by Hangyul: "You both shut up Cravity!" It was followed by loud laughters once again.  
What a beautiful sight, all of them in the same place, laughing out loud, no worries, just pure fun. 

'Oh wait! We are not eleven yet! Cho Seung Youn is not here yet! This man really loves to show off everytime! He really wants a grand entrance all by hims---..' 

Wooseok's bubble thoughts disappeared when a door from behind opened and a very handsome,tall,fashionable,fair skinned,rosy cheeks man came in and he swears that was the loudest noise that Wooseok ever heard since he came to this place! Almost everyone came running to Seungyoun hugging him and giving high fives, the maknae line sang the famous 'Jakjak' and now joined by the resident dolphin voice, Dohyon. 

"Okay okay let us settle for now", says Seungwoo with a smile in his face still painted. Wooseok never left his chair,but he already made an eye contact with Seungyoun once,twice, or yeah maybe thrice despite the chaos of his grand entrance. Everybody went back to their seats, and to Wooseok's surprise, Junhoo left the chair beside him and called Seungyoun, "Hyung, you sit here, I reserved this for you" Seungyoun gave him a thumbs up and a wink,then quickly positioned himself beside Wooseok. 

Wooseok's heart is in disarray again, damn what is happening to you self? He's just Cho Seung Youn! You see him from time to time remember?! But why is he extra handsome today? Is he always like this when he meet his friends? Seungyoun came in a converse shoes printed gray pullover with a showing of white shirt underneath, black pants and pink chucktaylor. He's also showing his forehead now which adds 10 years to Wooseok's life. He abandoned the thought and joined the conversation of the group as their food arrived. 

"Is your shoot going well Wooseokie?"

"Yes it is Youn,we do transfer shooting locations in a schedule basis and overall, all is well."

"Good! Don't forget to message me if you're around the area. I might visit you to the set😉 "

"Yah! Did you forget what I told you?"

"Hahaha, okay fine just kidding, I stop now."

Then Seungyoun again drops a bad ass joke which made the group again fall into laughters and almost everyone complaining their stomach and cheeks aching from laughing non stop. Slightly after the dessert, the hyungline ordered a couple of beer for each pax while the maknae line had their juices refilled. The lighting of the room went into a little dimmer than the usual bright setup during the main course. They are still very loud with all the talkings and jokes,when suddenly Wooseok felt a hand, warm and perfect for his,slowly entertwining,joining his right hand. Cho Seung Youn is fucking holding his hand under the table while actively having a conversation to other members as if nothing is happening! Wooseok is again panicking but can't show it in his face so he gathers all his might and took his hand away from the grip but this freakin' Seungyoun is just strong enough to hold him much tighter. He lets go a deep sigh and drank his beer,head empty.No,full. Full of Seungyoun, good thing the members are still busy so he just better drown himself with the two bottles of beer,and a hand as warm as the morning glory. Getting a perfect timing, he whispered Seungyoun discreetly.

"What do you think you're doing? Let go of my hand before anyone sees it."

"No, not yet."

"Seungyoun stop this! You are making me uncomfortable."

"Sorry babe, I just missed you."

"Bab-- what?!??!? So you gonna call me that right now?"

"Okay okay enough, you are getting red already."

Seungyoun lets go of his hand,and damn! It feels so empty, not only his hand but his heart as well. 'Good job Wooseok,' he told himself. 'What a perfect time to flirt.' He really can't believe that he is entertaining these kind of thoughts right now,in a midst of their mini reunion. Slowly after some photo ops,small speech from the leader and well wishes from everyone,with a promise that this gathering is not the first and the last, each members said goodbye, first by maknae line, then Hangyul and Dohyon. Yohan's driver is waiting for him too, so as Seungwoo. Seungwoo asked Wooseok how he's coming home but Seungyoun quickly answered. "He's going with me Hyung, I'll drop him off, we live nearby remember" Seungwoo nodded and bid his final goodbye to the both of them. Seungyoun then called his driver to pick them up at the back entrance,with Wooseok still silent from whatever thought and dimension he's currently in.

"Hey are you alright?"

"Yes I am fine, and thanks for the ride, though I didn't know you'd offer. I can just call a taxi."

"Seokie,how can I just leave you alone? Plus, I wanna spend more time with you."

"Younie are you drunk? Are you that lightweight? You've been acting weird seriously."

"I think you're the one who's drunk, cause you just called me Younie."😜

Wooseok was not able to refrain himself and hit Seungyoun in his arms, just enough to wake him up.This idiot is looking cute as ever with his cheeks flushed in red and eyes turning into crescents, he can also smell a good amount of beer from Seungyoun's warm breath which makes him thousand times attractive again. 

"Yah! Seokie that hurts!"

"Good for you! You deserve it! Let's go here's your car."

Wooseok walking towards the car as if he's been riding this everyday. But before he reached the passenger's door,Seungyoun came in a flash and opened the door for him. 'Shit! I'm really a princess,and this guy is my prince charming.' Wooseok is giving up now, he really is smitten by the charm of a certain Cho Seung Youn.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for a not so ending I have a continuation in mind but too shy to share yet please leave comments I badly need them. Thank You! 
> 
> I am in ECQ too and wrote over the night, no sleep yet HAHAHA enough of excuses. Please forgive my grammar.


End file.
